Zabini's My Husband
by TeagieDog
Summary: Sequel to Malfoy's My Brother. Carina's story continues as we follow her life married to Blaise Zabini.
1. Letter Sent

Okay so if you haven't read Malfoy's My Brother then this will be confusing. Carina is Hermione. Before she returned to Hogwarts for her final year she finds out she is a Malfoy, and her friends shun her when they find out and she is with Blaise, as stated from the title. It's hard to explain so the best thing to do would be to read Malfoy's My Brother before you start this.

* * *

"Carina!" Blaise said as he walked into his and his wife's house. Carina ran into the room, hugging him, a big grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?" He asked her. "I'm pregnant." She said. "Really?" Blaise asked, he couldn't help but smile. Carina nodded. He pulled his wife back into a tight embrace. "That's wonderful." He said.

Draco was reading the daily prophet when the small pygmy owl flew through the window. He immediately recognized it as Elliot, Carina's pet. He took the letter from her and gave her a treat. He opened the letter as she flew away.

_Dear Draco,_

_ Me and Blaise have an important announcement for the family and would be delighted if you would come to dinner at our house on Saturday. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Carina_

Draco quickly wrote a reply saying he would love to come and couldn't wait to hear the news. He tied it to the leg of his eagle owl and sent it off.


	2. Good News

It was Saturday and Carina sat in the garden of her home, reading a book. "Why is it that every time I see you your nose is buried in a book?" She heard Draco ask, jokingly. She looked up at him. "You're early." She shouted up to him. "Is that a problem?" He asked her, coming closer to the ground. "No, it's just that you're about two hours early." She said. Draco landed and sat down next to her. "So? I can't get here early to spend some time with my sister?" He asked. "Of course you can, but I was surprised by your arrival. Blaise isn't even home yet." She said. "Yeah, I noticed. So, how have you and Zabini been?" He asked. "Honestly, why do you still call your_ best friend_ by his last name?" She gave him a questioning look. "Old habits die hard." He said. Carina rolled her eyes.

Two hours later the rest of the family arrived. When they were all situated Carina and Blaise stood before them. "So, as you know Blaise and I have some important news." Carina said. Her parents, Draco, and Blaise's parents nodded. "Well, I'm pregnant." She said. Narcissa gasped. "Oh, Carina, this is wonderful." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Carina look at Draco, he just sat there a shocked look on his face. "Draco?" She said. He shook his head. "Sorry, this is just very… shocking." He said. She hugged him. "I know." She said.


	3. An Old Friend, Roughly Speaking

"Okay, Mrs. Zabini, I can see the baby." The doctor said. Carina looked at the ultra sound monitor. She smiled as Blaise squeezed her hand. "Do know what it is?" She asked. The doctor nodded. "It's a girl. Congratulations." She said. Carina smiled. She rubbed her belly lovingly.

Carina walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. She looked at the list in her hand. She had all her things, but she wanted to make one final stop. She walked into Flourish & Blotts. She picked up a book at random and flipped through it. She walked to the counter still reading the book. Suddenly she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry-" She started, before she saw who it was. She scowled. "Weasley." She said. "Malfoy." He said. "Actually, I am not a Malfoy anymore, I am a Zabini." She said. "Fine, gained a bit of weight haven't you, Zabini." He smirked, thinking this would make her feel bad. "No, this is a baby." She said, walking around him so she could purchase her book. She walked past him again as she left.


	4. Cravings and Ravings

Carina yawned. She was a month pregnant, always tired, always hungry, and always moody. She couldn't understand how Blaise put up with her. And as she thought that he walked in carrying an assortment of odd food she had been craving. She dipped her finger into the bowl of cheese fondue and stuck it in her mouth. "How do you put up with me?" She asked her husband after a moment. He sat on the bed beside her. "When I start to go crazy I think about the little angel that's coming and that calms me down." He said, kissing her forehead. "I have to go to work, see you this evening." He said. She waved before digging into the platter before her.

Carina got up to answer the door. "Hello, Astoria, nice to see you, come in." She said. "How have you been?" She asked as she sat down. "Okay, although I feel like I'm a ticking time bomb. I'm always moody." She laughed.

The women spent a few hours just sitting and talking. "Well, I have to go." Astoria said, checking her watch. "Okay, bye." Carina said. She started walking out the door. "Wait, have you been thinking about names for the baby?" She asked. "Yes."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll work hard to make the next one longer.


	5. Sleep

A half hour after Astoria left Blaise returned home. He walked into the living room where Carina was passed out on the couch. He chuckled to himself. She had a crazy sleep schedule. He covered her with a blanket and placed her book back on the shelf.

Carina sat up and stretched. She looked at where she was sleeping. She had fallen asleep on the couch. There was a note on the table.

_Carina,_

_ A friend needed to see me over something important. See you in the morning._

_Blaise_

_P. S. I love the name you chose._


	6. Visiting Narcissa

Carina knocked on the door of the manor. Her mother opened it "Oh, Carina, dear. Come in." She said. Carina smiled at her mother. "So, how have you been, sweetie?" She asked. "I'm okay. I just needed to get out. I feel like I've been cooped up for forever." Narcissa nodded. "I understand; I felt the same way when I was pregnant with you and your brother." She said. "Do you know what it is?" She asked. Carina nodded. "It's a girl." She said. Narcissa smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Carina." She said, hugging her. Carina smiled and hugged her back. "Can I get you something to eat?" Narcissa asked. "Yes!" Carina said.

Narcissa made Carina a delicious meal, which she downed quickly. "Thank you, mum." She said. "No problem, dear. I could tell you needed it." Narcissa said.

About an hour later Carina went to leave. "Carina, have you and Blaise decide on a name?" Narcissa asked. "Yes." She said, walking out the door.

* * *

Narcissa sure likes hugging her daughter a lot. maybe it's to make up for the lack of hugs she gave her when she was younger. :D


	7. Another Instance

"Mrs. Zabini, the baby is doing well, as are you." The doctor said. Carina smiled. The doctor finished the checkup and Carina went to sit up. "So, have you and your husband been thinking about what to name the baby?" She asked. "Yes, we're going to name her-" Carina started, before Blaise interrupted her. "Carina, Draco just proposed to Astoria." He said. "What? Oh my gosh, that's fantastic!" She said.

"Draco Malfoy, I am so proud of you." Carina said. Draco looked up. A small half smile graced his face. "Yeah, I loved her too much not too." He said. She sat down next to him. "Well, I'm happy for you. You and Astoria are going to have a great life together." She said. "Thanks, sis. It's hard to believe that you can be so nice to me." He said. "Why? I am your sister." She said. "After how hateful I used to be to you." He said. "Draco, that was in the past, besides that wasn't me; that was Hermione Granger." She said. She looked at him with her deep pools of silver. "Okay." He said. "Hey, Cari?" He said, using the pet name he had made for her. "Yes, Draco?" She asked. "What are you naming the baby?" He asked. "Her name is going to be-" She started. "Carina, come on we have to go!" Blaise yelled. Carina waved at her brother and left.

* * *

Just so everyone knows, I chose the babies name at the beginning. I'm just putting these cliff hangers in to mess with you. Let's see how long I can make it last, hmm? Okay, bye.


	8. Troubles At The Wedding

Sorry that the chapter is so short.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Draco kissed his bride. Carina clapped from her seat, as she was now three months pregnant.

Carina walked up to Astoria. "Congratulations, Astoria." She said. "Thank you, Carina. I'm so glad you and Blaise could make it." She exclaimed. Carina sipped her water as she listened. Suddenly Astoria sounded far away. "Carina? Carina, are you okay?" Astoria asked. Carina swayed and fell over.

"Will she be okay? What happened? Will the baby be alright?" Blaise asked the doctor. "I'm not sure, but I do know what happened." He said. "What?" Blaise asked. "She was poisoned.

* * *

Sorry about poisoning Carina, I just felt like I had to slip a little bit of drama in.


	9. I Hope So

Blaise paced back and forth in front of the door to the room Carina was in. Draco rushed up. "It was just confirmed that Potter and Weasley were lurking around during the wedding, they're being questioned now." He said. Blaise looked like he calmed down slightly. "Good." Was all he said. He stopped pacing and placed his head on the wall. "Blaise, she's going to be alright." Draco said. "I hope so." He said quietly.


	10. Harry's Questioning

Harry sat tied to a very uncomfortable chair. A spotlight shined in his eyes and he could barely see. "Why were you and Ronald Weasley at a wedding you were not invited to?" A man asked to his left. "He told me the she ferret was pregnant and I wanted to see for myself." He answered. "Why would you care if Mrs. Zabini was pregnant if you shunned her in your final school year?" The man asked. "Why is that any of your business?" Harry asked. "Because you and Mr. Weasley are our prime suspects for her poisoning." The man answered.


	11. Ron's Confession

Ron struggled against his binding. "We'll ask you again, Mr. Weasley, why were you at the wedding?" The man asked him. "Fine, we did poison her. We did it so that another worthless child born through the Malfoy family wouldn't come to this earth." Ron confessed. "Well, thanks to that you and Mr. Potter are going to face a life sentence in Azkaban for attempting to murder an innocent woman." The man said. "If she dies it'll be worth it." He said. The man slapped him across the face. "You better hope she doesn't." He whispered in his ear before walking out, leaving him to be released by the guards.


	12. Three Months

"Well, Mr. Zabini, we have confirmation that it was Weasley and Potter that poisoned your wife. They don't know of any cure, so we're only hoping that they recover." The investigator told Blaise. Blaise nodded, unable to speak.

Blaise sat beside Carina's bed, staring intently at her, as if he was hoping she would suddenly sit up and tell him it was all just a cruel joke. "Well, sir, it looks like the poison isn't doing what it was supposed to do. The baby is fine and your wife's health is slowly building back up.

Blaise went to St. Mungo's every day to visit Carina. He did so for almost three months. "We're going to name her-" "Carina!" He exclaimed when he heard her voice. "There you are, Blaise, Dana here said you would be here soon." She said. "Are you okay? You've been in a coma for three months." He said. "It's been three months?" Carina asked. Blaise nodded. She looked at her stomach, which had grown considerably. "Oh, Angel." She said. "You're going to name her Angel?" Dana asked. "Oh, no. We picked a much different name for this sweet creature." She said. Dana nodded before walking out. Blaise wrapped his arms around Carina, giving her a well needed hug.

* * *

Did I get you with the Angel thing? Nope, she's not going to be named Angel. And YAY! Carina's okay.


	13. The Shower

Carina Smiled as Astoria walked in. "You ready for the shower?" She asked, placing her present on the table. "Yes." She said. She looked at the decorations that Pansy had put up. The banner said, 'Welcome, baby'. When she asked why it said baby she was answered with 'You've never gotten a chance to tell anyone the baby's name.' Which was true, but it was only because she was always interrupted.

Carina opened the last present, which was from Daphne Greengrass. It was an adorable outfit with lots of lace and frills. "Thank you, Daphne." She said. Daphne smiled. "Of course." She said.

After everyone left and she had everything picked up Carina passed out on the couch.


	14. The Birth

"Carina!" Blaise yelled running beside the bed she was laying on. She reached out her hand and grabbed his, squeezing it hard. He was told to wait outside the room. He listened until he heard the cry of a baby.

Blaise stood beside Carina's bed as she held the baby. It has pale skin, shining grey eyes, and dark glossy black hair. "She's beautiful." Blaise said. "I know." Carina said, smiling. Blaise took the baby from her arms and held her close.

After a few minutes Blaise handed the small bundle back to Carina. She placed a kiss on the small forehead and laying her down.


	15. The Name

The nurse came back after a while. Carina was alone, holding the baby in her arms. "She's a beautiful baby." She said. Carina smiled. "thank you." She said quietly. "What's her name?" She asked.

"Joy."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the sequel. Though it's weird. It takes me months to write the first one, but I bang out the sequel in one day. And keep a lookout for the threequel. I'm going to call it Joy Is My Daughter.


End file.
